


【Timjay】放着Tim太久不管会长猫

by WYYW



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 木天蓼体质化, 猫化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: Tim可能永远都不明白让人变成木天蓼体质的魔法究竟有什么用了——直到Jason几乎同时中了猫化魔法。





	【Timjay】放着Tim太久不管会长猫

**Author's Note:**

> *长篇还没写（你）先撸个小甜饼玩！
> 
> *木天蓼化（并不是真的变成了木天蓼）＋猫化（是真的变成了猫）注意 
> 
> *已经在交往的设定

魔法，又是魔法，还是魔法。人类的魔法师到底是有多闲？

Tim开始认真地思考起这个问题，姑且认为性转魔法是为了让对手慌乱而露出破绽，恋爱魔法是为了满足自己的愿望，动物化魔法是为了让对手失去战斗能力任人宰割——可是这完全不能解释他现在的问题，毕竟，让人变成木天蓼体质的魔法到底有什么用啊？！

Tim到现在都不愿回想，为了不小心被魔法命中的他紧张地逼问魔法师这个魔法到底有什么作用的同伴们在听到“木天蓼体质化”这个回答后几秒钟的呆愣和紧接着强忍笑意的表情。为了保险起见，他们还去向自己这边的魔法师询问了同样的问题，当然也得到了同样的回答，和同样的同伴们忍笑的脸。

天哪他当然知道他们为什么要忍笑，他快像磁铁吸铁屑一样把方圆百里的猫都吸到身上了好吗？ 

还好这个魔法的效力最多只会持续48小时，拜它所赐，Tim今天回来的时候差点从屋顶上掉下去。要问为什么的话，蝙蝠家族的人全部都很擅长在屋顶楼宇间飞越，不巧的是，猫也一样擅长。

有谁试过在跳跃过屋顶的时候身上猛地扑上四五只猫勾在制服上死活甩不掉？他没有在那一瞬间失去平衡然后像早上从他手中滑落的果酱面包片一样正面着地就已经足以说明他训练成果完美了！

“……Dick，你能不能不要笑了。”

Tim郁郁地扭头看向帮他从制服翅膀上往下摘猫的Dick，不是他有多敏感，只是要无视笑到帮他摘猫爪的手都在抖的人实在是太高难度了吧？

“我不笑了，Tim，我不——噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

Dick笑得直不起腰，Tim决定无视他，悻悻地低头与刚刚被拿下来四肢着地又马上跑回来咬着他翅膀末端的猫咪对视，奶牛猫睁着一双无辜的圆眼睛看了他一会儿，伸出尖锐的爪尖准备往他身上爬。

Tim用力把它从自己的制服上拔下来，奶牛猫挣扎着挥动猫爪，在他手上留下了狠狠一道。

“嘶——”Tim吃痛松手，奶牛猫敏捷地跃到地上，随即反身跳回Tim身上叼着他的制服陶醉地吸吮啃咬。 

“我可能这辈子都不想再看到猫了。”

Tim深深地、深深地叹了口气。 

“那还真是一个不幸的消息，Tim少爷。”

刚刚推开门的Alfred闻言感慨，Tim茫然地向他看去，然后被他手中抱着的猫咪吓得一抖。

上帝啊，他身上的猫已经够多了，实在不需要再加一只了！

然而那只猫只是看了他一眼，既没有突然兴奋地跳出Alfred的怀抱向他奔过来也没有任何焦躁的反应，在Tim久违的感动涌上心头之前，Alfred打断了他。

“Jason少爷被魔法变成猫了。”

他说。

 

 

Jason是被他的法外者同伴抱到Wayne大宅的，Artemis敲的门，Bizarro小心翼翼地用披风裹着Jason变成的猫咪，向来开门的Alfred讲述了事情经过以及为什么他们要把Jason送到这里来。

一方面是因为他们两个人都没有照顾猫咪的经验，另一方面则是因为不管是Artemis还是Bizarro都是力量异于常人的非人类，和现在身体完全是猫咪的Jason生活在一起对他来说太危险了，所以在Jason变回原样之前，他们决定先将Jason交到Alfred手里。 

如果是平时Tim愿意为他们这样的举动点一百个赞，但是现在嘛…… 

“你认真的，Tim？”

即使变成了猫，Jason还是保有人类的语言和思考能力。关于这个Tim决定不深究，虽然猫咪的身体构造完全不支持他们使用像人类一样思考或者使用人类的语言，但是那可是魔法啊！连中城的大猩猩都会说话了，猫有什么不可以的？

此刻，Jason正卧在椅子上看他，一脸的百无聊赖——天知道Tim是怎么从猫脸上看出表情的，不过，反正他就是做到了，或者说Jason做到了。

“是的，我认真的，Jason。”

Tim着重强调着，炎热的夏季，难得的哥谭晴天，Tim也不想穿得像绷带怪人一样还带着线手套捂着口罩墨镜，热得要死而且活脱脱就是一个怎么看怎么可疑的作案预备役，走在哥谭以外城市的大街上都会被警察拦下来调查的那种。但他又有什么办法呢？木天蓼对猫的作用他已经看在眼里了，平时的Jason中了毒藤女的花粉他可以帮忙解决，可是猫状态的Jason被他奇妙的木天蓼体质撩拨起来他能怎么办？也“帮忙解决”？那看起来也太变态了吧！

“但是我对你完全没感觉。”Jason甩着尾巴饶有趣味地盯着他的打扮看，“啊，不是说那种感觉，我的意思是对我来说你和之前一样，没什么区别。”

“所以你不觉得我像木天蓼？”

Tim忍住用手指去绕那根尾巴的冲动，如果是Jason说的这样那真的再好不过，他没说出来但他真的快热死了，即使开着空调大宅里也完全不是适合让人捂严实的温度，况且他们其实是关着空调开着窗坐在书房里的。

“完全不觉得，除非你的意思是你现在这身是在cosplay木天蓼棒，那我要说还是挺像的。”

Jason式回答，Jason式调侃，看来Tim身上的魔法的确对他没什么影响。仔细想想似乎也并不奇怪，毕竟Jason是人类变成的猫而不是真正的猫，连话都会说，不被木天蓼吸引的可能性当然存在。 

“我去换衣服。”

Tim当机立断，转身出门。

 

 

1.Jason不会对他的木天蓼体质起反应。

2.他已经关紧了窗户确保不会有猫从外面跑进来。

做好以上两点的Tim自认为已经万无一失了，然而直到Alfred——那只猫——兴奋地从门外冲进来跳到正在给腿上窝着的Jason念书的他的身上一脸陶醉疯狂踩奶的时候，Tim才发现他忘记了什么。

这栋房子里，本来，就是有猫的！

Jason笑得从他腿上滚了下去，Tim黑着脸抓起Alfred猫，走到窗户前打开窗，然后把猫丢出窗外。

下一秒，他敏捷地闪过从背后袭来的一击。

“你怎么可以把它丢出去！”Damian愤怒地大声宣示着自己的不满。

简直就和和妈妈去游乐园玩随身携带的布偶娃娃却不被工作人员允许带上游戏设施的小孩子一样，Tim腹诽道——如果无视Damian手上的匕首的话。

“这里是一楼，Damian！”他不得不提高音量好让对方听进去，同时试图抓准时机把Damian的武器抢过来，“没有猫会因为被人从一楼的窗口丢出去就摔伤的！”

最后，这场闹剧以更加闹剧的结尾做结——不知道从哪里来的猫咪群疯狂地从Tim还没来得及关上的窗户里涌进来，前仆后继地展示着自己的英勇拼命往他身上跳，猫毛和灰尘齐飞，喵喵叫与呼噜声齐鸣，而发现了这里面还有他想诱拐却一直没成功的几只猫咪的Damian飞快地将自己的重心从“威胁Drake不准再从一楼往外丢猫”变到了“如何不为人知地把这些猫咪偷渡回自己房间饲养”。

在Damian盯上Jason猫之前一把抄起Jason猫飞快逃回自己房间的Tim从来都没觉得自己这么心累过。

 

“……我去换衣服。”

Tim已经不想统计今天他是第几次说这句话了，猫毛、口水、还有被猫爪勾破的纤维，再这么来几回他就只有冲锋衣和格子衬衫可以穿了。 

Jason在他床上愉快地打了个滚，露着毛茸茸的肚子仰面朝天倒着看他，“你今天换了几次衣服了？”

“别问了，Jason。”，Tim一边叹气一边拉开了衣柜的门。在夏天，换衣服本身倒不是特别麻烦的事，但是为了这种事情连换三四套？还是算了吧。

“说起来，你的魔法效力持续多久？”

脱下上衣随手丢到一旁，Tim翻找着衣物，顺带问着Jason。

“说是一周，但是不稳定，也就是说——”

Jason的声音半途戛然而止，Tim疑惑地回头，Jason依旧维持着他之前的姿势平躺在他的床上——裸体的、拥有人类身体的Jason。

“……这就是不稳定的意思？”

Tim心情复杂，为什么只有他，是的只有他永远中的都是绝不打折满额还赠送绝对超值的魔法？尽管这次的木天蓼魔法的持续时间还不确定，但是他敢打赌，绝对是最大值的48小时。

48个充斥着猫咪猫毛猫爪猫口水的小时。

Jason似乎还没有从自己突然恢复人类身体的这种巨大转变中反应过来，茫然地盯着Tim没有回答。

“我去给你拿衣服。”

Tim倒不觉得有什么，毕竟他也有过类似的动物化经验，身体短时间内产生如此大的变化一时没反应过来简直太正常了。他胡乱地从自己的衣柜中拉出一件帽衫套上，准备出门给Jason拿衣服。

“等等！”

Jason急切地喊住他，飞快地爬起身来，仍旧紧紧地盯着他，欲言又止。

“怎么了？”

Tim其实倒不在意Jason在他的房间里展示肉体来着，怎么说，算是身为男友的“福利”？但让Jason这样出房间门就是另当别论了——这是大宅可不是他们两个人租住的安全屋啊！

“如果你不相信我的服装品味，至少相信Alfred填满的你的衣柜——”

被Jason猛地抱住的瞬间，Tim已经把自己要说什么全忘光了。

“J……Jason？” 

他迟疑着开口，迷惑地看向Jason。Jason也正看着他，眼睛里像是蒙上一层模糊的雾气，脸有点红，贴近他的皮肤温度也异于平时，还有明显加速的心跳……Tim再熟悉不过了。 

但是，等等等等，这完全不对啊！ Jason可是一直都待在这里的根本没时间去中毒藤女的花粉吧！

然而已经不由得他细想了，Jason将脸埋在他颈侧来回磨蹭，像是被他身上的什么东西吸引到不……能……自……已……

Tim紧张地眨眼，如果他的推测没错的话，木天蓼体质，和Jason中的不稳定的猫化魔法……

原来是不稳定在这里了吗？！

 

除此之外另一件值得庆幸的事大概就是，这个木天蓼体质魔法最多持续48小时。

反客为主夺回主动权吻上Jason之时，Tim如此感叹着。

他收回之前的话，让人变成木天蓼体质的魔法，真是太好用了！


End file.
